FoF Le Larcin d'Intégration
by Sora-desuka
Summary: OS écrit en une heure sur le thème "Bande" Ed est un garçon solitaire, rejeté par tous à cause de sa soeur, mentalement retardée, qui le suit partout. Dans un ultime effort pour se faire intégrer, le "crime" qu'Ed commet a des conséquences désastreus


Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF, il fallait rédiger sur le thème "**Bande**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Je sais que cette fiction n'a pas trop sa place ici, n'étant pas une FAN-fiction, mais j'avais vraiment pas le courage de faire un 2e compte sur le site qui y est consacré. Bon, si on veut être rigoureux et chercher une référence dans ce texte qui puisse la raccrocher à une oeuvre existente, j'ai été influencé sur la fin par Shakespeare et (sans vraiment savoir pourquoi) Maupassant.

* * *

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué, t'entres là-dedans, tu te glisses à côté du comptoir et tu piques un paquet de clopes. Ni vu ni connu, tu sors illico et tu nous le files. Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

_Oui, il l'écoutait. Comment faire autrement ? Il n'entendait que lui, avec sa voix ridiculement grave. Anton était l'un des premiers à avoir mué, et ce ton qu'il avait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche était perçu par ses camarades comme une marque de maturité, et par conséquent d'autorité au sein du groupe. Pas pour Ed. Non, pour lui, cela ressemblait plus à une sorte de mauvais tour que lui jouaient ses cordes vocales. Un mauvais tour qui le faisait sourire dès qu'il l'entendait parler, mais il n'était pas question qu'il laissât échapper le moindre sourire. Il serait cuit._

« Oui… mais qu'est-ce que je fais si je me fais prendre ? »

« Y a que les nazes qui se font choper, et nous on a pas envie de traîner avec des nazes... et encore moins avec des mômes qui flippent tout le temps, alors t'as intérêt à te grouiller, à moins que t'aies envie de continuer à traîner tout seul ? »

_En avait-il envie ? Bonne question… Sa mère le lui répétait sans cesse : « Pourquoi t'es toujours tout seul ? », « Intègres-toi, un peu ! ». Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle pensait que c'est facile, que les enfants, en primaire comme au collège, étaient naturellement portés à se rapprocher les uns des autres. C'était sans compter sur Suzie. Toujours Suzie. Sa vie, son existence toute entière est indissociable de celle de sa petite sœur, sa cadette d'un an, qui le suivait partout, qui s'accrochait au seul repère qu'elle avait en dehors du cocon familial. Forcément, qui voudrait être ami avec « le type bizarre qui traîne toujours sa sœur attardée avec lui » ? « Fais un effort pour t'intégrer, Ed ». L'effort, il y avait finalement consenti, laissant son boulet à la maison, il avait voulu entrer dans le « Gang des Balèzes ». Sous ce nom ridicule se cachait un cercle auquel appartenaient les garçons les plus populaires de l'école, et s'il y avait bien un moyen de s'intégrer, c'était en s'y joignant. Et pourtant, le voici qui hésitait à commettre son épreuve d'initiation..._

« J'savais que t'en étais pas capable, t'es juste un gamin »

« C'est pas vrai, j'vais le faire. »

_Dans un élan d'audace, il se précipita vers le bureau de presse en courant, comme s'il avait voulu compenser la longue pause qu'avait nécessitée sa réflexion. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, discrètement, centimètre par centimètre, glissant son œil dans l'ouverture, glacé par la simple idée de pouvoir être aperçu par le vendeur. Et puis il se rendit compte que la porte était vitrée. Transparente. La peur qui lui gelait les entrailles laissa place à une honte brûlante, alors que les rires fusaient derrière lui, parmi lesquels celui, grave et sonore, d'Anton, le transperçait aussi efficacement qu'un couteau chauffé à blanc._

_Le vendeur l'accueillit également avec un sourire. Pas un sourire vraiment moqueur, mais ce genre de grimace auto-suffisante que l'on affiche lorsqu'on se dit « Lui, ça se voit qu'il vient ici pour la première fois. »_

« Bonjour. Vous désirez ? »

_C'est vrai, ça, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? « Commettre un vol ». Il aurait voulu formuler cette réponse et compter sur la bonté compréhensive d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui l'avait vu se ridiculiser, mais à la place il resta là, sans savoir quoi dire, ni comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre._

_Enfin, après une minute qui parut certainement plus longue au vendeur qu'au jeune garçon, celui-ci ouvrit finalement la bouche pour articuler, tremblant : « Euh… j… je voudrai un magazine t… très précis… euh… c'est quoi, c… celui qui est… euh… derrière-vous ? »_

_Avec un soupir qu'il ne prit pas même la peine de dissimuler, le vendeur se retourna pour vérifier le titre. Trois secondes et demi plus tard, lorsqu'il se retourna vers Ed, un paquet de cigarette manquait sur le présentoir._

« C'est pas un magazine de ton âge, gamin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ah. Euh… pas grave. Au revoir »

_Plus tremblant encore qu'à l'aller, le collégien entreprit de sortir du magasin. Cette fois-ci se mélangeaient en lui la sensation glaciale de la peur d'être découvert, qu'un « Hé ! Attends un peu » s'élève dans son dos et la honte, qui lui brûlait à nouveau la poitrine, celle d'avoir commis un crime. Son tout premier crime._

_Aucune voix ne le retint dans la bureau de presse, mais en revanche, il fut accueilli sur le trottoir d'en face par des acclamations – de là à savoir si celles-ci penchaient en faveur de la reconnaissance ou de la moquerie, Ed n'était pas certain d'avoir la réponse._

_« Alors ? Je suis un des vôtres, maintenant ? »_

_« Quoi, t'y as vraiment cru ? T'as rien en commun avec nous. T'es pas si lâche et pas si naze que t'as en as l'air, mais tu restes quand même un minable. Tu te trouveras sûrement des potes aussi débiles que toi, mais pour ce qui est de rester avec nous, tu peux aller te faire mettre, Ned. »_

« Ed ».

« Tu vas pas me raconter ta vie, non plus. Allez les gars, on se casse ! »

_Une impasse. Voilà où se trouvait le jeune homme. C'était trop tard. Il était souillé. Il avait commis l'irréparable. Alors qu'il regardait s'éloigner le « Gang des Balèzes », il se rendit compte du tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Trop criminel pour espérer se lier d'amitié avec quiconque, trop innocent pour se joindre à ceux qui venaient de le dénigrer, il était coincé là, entre deux feux, et il n'était pas question qu'il vive de nouveau le calvaire d'un nouveau crime._

_Et tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, fuyant le vendeur qui découvrirait à tout moment le vide sur son présentoir, il sentit une odeur étrange, qu'il avait déjà sentie dans la rue. Le tabac. L'odeur venait de ses mains, comme si le paquet y avait laissé une trace pour lui rappeler sa corruption. Horrifié, il courrait maintenant, s'empressant de se laver les mains sitôt de retour dans sa salle de bain, mais rien n'y faisait, l'odeur persistait. Pire, elle semblait plus forte encore à chaque fois qu'il les passait sous l'eau. Cinq fois. Dix fois. Vingt fois. Que faire ? Même les produits les plus efficaces – et nocifs – semblaient inutiles, et malgré l'état désastreux de ses mains, l'odeur restait, plus forte, plus étouffante que jamais._

_Il était corrompu. Cette trace indélébile était là pour lui rappeler, sa vie entière, le péché infâme qu'il avait commis, la faute inexpiable. Il avait volé. Avait fait sien le bien d'autrui, avait renié l'une des lois les plus élémentaires de la vie en société, était retourné à un stade primitif de l'homme, où la propriété privée n'a aucun cours._

_Le tabac n'était plus seulement odorant. Il était même visible. Palpable. Une fumée blanchâtre s'échappait de ses mains, l'entourait, l'étouffait, le noyait. Ses yeux brûlaient, il suffoquait. Dans l'escalier, le pas de sa mère se faisait entendre. Vite, le verrou. Elle ne devait pas le voir dans cet état. Jamais. Ni elle ni personne. Lui-même ne supportait déjà plus cette espèce d'aura maléfique qui l'entourait. De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air. Se jetant sur la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il respira à plein poumons, mais tout ce qu'il sentit entrer en lui, ce fut la fumée, toujours la fumée. Ce goût âcre lui empoisonnait le gosier. Ses poumons bouillonnaient, ses yeux pleuraient, son corps transpirait. Le tournis. La folie. Le vide. Le sol._

_Dans une salle comblée uniquement par une famille en larme, un homme vêtu de noir prit la parole, aux côtés d'un coffre de bois sur lequel trônait le portrait d'un garçon blond de quatorze ans._

« Edouard a toujours été un garçon sensible - certains diront fragiles - qui avait une conscience aigüe du Bien et du Mal… »


End file.
